Amnesia Temporal
by Juliiet Cullen
Summary: Un accidente puede cumplir tu deseo, aunque no sea la manera correcta... y eso Kei lo descubrirá junto con Hikari
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 "Accidente"

Hikari Pov'

Tenía que superarlo, enserio tenía que hacerlo esa es mi mayor prioridad, convertirme porfin en la número uno y con los exámenes cerca me pondré a estudiar como nunca lo he hecho, asi que me dirigí a la biblioteca y comencé a tomar todos los libros que necesitaría para estudiar. Cuando terminé me dirigí hacia nuestro salon "especial" aunque pensándolo bien parece un invernadero pero eso no importa.

Normal Pov'

Y así Hikari se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras tenía todos los libros regados por la mesa que había ahí. Se podía observar como la chica estaba estudiando tan arduamente que parecía casi una bruja al leer varios libros a la vez.

-Hikari ¿quieres tomar un poco de té?- preguntó una chica de tez clara, ojos marrones casi negros, cabello color ceniza hacia la otra chica que estaba estudiando.

-No gracias Akira...Mmm... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Akira?- pregunto la chica de hermosos ojos azules llamada Hikari.

-¡Claro!- respondío Akira-¿qué es lo que necesitas?-preguntó la chica

-Necesito que haiga silencio en este salón por un rato para así poder estudiar con tranquilidad-

-De acuerdo-

Akira se retiró del lugar y se dirigío a la cocina que había en el "salón". La única persona que se encontraba era Hikari estudiando hasta que sin que ella se diese cuenta un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color marrones igual de claros que su cabello cuyo nombre era Kei Takishima apareció y se colocó atrás de ella y le susurro en el oído:

-¿Estudiando para tratar de superarme, señorita número 2?-pregunto el chico

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritó la chica antes de caerse de la silla y golpearse la cabza sin que el chico pudiese hacer algo.

-¡Hikari!-exclamó Kei atrayendo la atención de Akira que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina.

El chico rápidamente la cargó estilo princesa (N/A: no sabia como escribir eso asi que mmm jeje no se me ocurrió otra cosa... pero bueno continuemos con la lectura) y la llevó al sofá que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba y le dijo o mas bien le gritó a la chica:

-¡LLAMA A UN DOCTOR O LO QUE SEA!-al instante Akira tomó su teléfono y le marco a su doctor familiar pidiéndole que viniera rápidamente al instituto a atender a su amiga que se encontraba inconsciente.

De repente llegaron Jun, Megumi, Ryuu y Tadashi que al ver a Hikari en brazos de Kei e inconsciente se preocuparon y llegaron rápidamente a donde estaba Kei y Akira.

Hikari Pov'

Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro casi no se podía ver nada hasta que escuché que alguien decía un nombre y me dirigí hacia donde provenía esa voz y entonces abrí los ojos

-Que bien que porfin despertaras, estabamos todos muy preocupados al ver que no reaccionabas- exclamó una chica que era muy bonita, no respondí y me quedé callada pues no se que decir en estos momentos

No me había dado cuenta que un chico estaba tomando mi mano hasta que la apretó y lo miré.

-Bueno al parecer ya despertó señorita me alegro que este bien- dijo un señor que tenía un pequeño maletín y supuse que era un doctor. Lo único que hice fue mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza-Si no se les ofrece nada más,me retiro. Con permiso-

Una vez que el doctor se fue todos me voltearon a ver y me quedé callada.

-¿Sucede algo Hikari?-preguntó la chica de cabello ceniza

Así que me animé a preguntar-¿Quién es Hikari?- y listo solté la pregunta.

Todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos y el chico que tenía agarrada mi mano dijo

-¿No sabes quién eres?-preguntó con algo de temor que percibí en su voz y lo único que hice fue negar con mi cabeza

-De acuerdo-dijo un chico de cabello desordenado de color marrón no muy claro y con ojos marrones oscuros- Eso significa que tendremos que decirte tooooodo-

Simplemente lo observé sin decir nada, al parecer interpretó mi silencio como un de acuerdo.

-Me llamo Toudou Akira- dijo la chica que al principio me parecía muy bonita, y sigo pensando en eso.

-Soy Karino Tadashi-dijo el chico de cabello desordenado.

-Mi nomre es Yamamoto Jun y ella es mi hermana gemela Yamamoto Megumi- dijo un chico de cabello castaño mientras apuntaba a la chica de cabello castaño y largo que sostenía un cuaderno y un plumón.

-Yo soy Tsuji Ryuu- ese chico se veía buena persona, tenía cabello negro, bueno era el único con el cabello negro después de todo

La única persona que no había dicho nada aparte de mi era ese chico que aun sostenía mi mano- _"Es hermoso"_ \- Fue lo primero que pensé al verlo

-Me llamo Takishima Kei y fui el causante de que no recuerdes nada sobre ti y sobre nosotros- el chico me miró a los ojos con un gran dolor y arrepentimiento que uno podía ver en esa mirada que me otorgaba.

-Y ¿Cual es mi nombre?- pregunté esperando a que me respondieran.

-Te llamas Hanazono Hikari, tienes 16 años, estudias la preparatoria en La Academia Privada Hakuse, eres la segunda mejor en todo y es por eso que estas en Special A- dijo la chica que si mal no recuerdo se llama Akira

-Special A es un grupo de 7 los cuales están conformado por nosotros los mejores 7 en toda la escuela- explicó el chico llamado Ryuu

Iba a continuar de hablar hasta que sonó el timbre, supuse que era para entrar a clases porque Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, Tadashi y Akira tomaron sus libros para ir al aula.

-Lo siento tenemos que dejarte las clases van a volver a comenzar y como ya estamos en época de examen tenemos que entrar... Tú quédate aquí y descansa- dijo Tadashi

-Yo me quedaré con ella por si necesita algo- avizó Kei a los demás

-Gracias- respondí

-De nada- me dijo para luego sonreírme y eso causo que mis mejillas se calentaran y bajé la mirado.

No me había dado cuenta que los demás se habían retirado para ir a clase así que me quedé sola con Kei, decidí tratar de sentarme para poder levantarme pero me maree y casi me caigo del sofá si no hubiese sido por Kei que logró sostenerme antes de que me cayera. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos del otro sin decir palabra alguna, lo único que podía sentir era mi corazón que estaba latiendo muy rápido, mis mejillas estaban que le hacían competencia a un tomate y Kei solo me miraba a los ojos con algún tipo de sentimiento ¿cuál era? no lo sabía, aunque yo no quería separarme de él lo tuve que hacer y me volví a acostar en el sofá y Kei se quedó parado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó

-No, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza y es molesto ya que me siento un poco tensa como si no pudiese relajarme-

-Creo que eso es porque estabas estudiando demasiado-dijo con un tono medio ¿burlón?

-¿En serio? ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de golpearme la cabeza con el suelo?- pregunté

-Estabas estudiando para los próximos exámenes que habrán- respondió

-Ohhh... ¿acaso soy muy mala para los exámenes como para estudiar así?- volví a preguntar

-No para nada, tu eres la segunda mas inteligente de toda la academia, estudiabas así porque querías superarme, como siempre aunque nunca lo logras-

-Mmm- me quedé pensando en lo que dijo- ¿Jun tiene novia? es que es demasiado lindo y guapo como para que no la tenga- sinceramente no sé porque dije eso, ¿habrá sido para hacer que Kei se pusiera celoso o en verdad tenía curiosidad?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso te gusta Jun?- me preguntó, al parecer si estaba celoso jeje

-¿Qué?...¿Acaso estas...celoso?- pregunté "inocentemente" creo que me gusta Kei porque si no fuese así ni siquiera hubiese contestado con otra pregunta tonta como esa.

Kei tan solo se quedó callado, su silencio lo interpretaré como un si. Así que lo tomé de su corbata que traía y lo jalé de modo que quedara encima de mi y me acerque a su rostro.

-¿Estas celoso de que pregunte por Jun? No deberías tu también me pareces muy lindo- le dije sinceramente, no dejaré que se quite de encima sin antes poder lograr mi objetivo.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo señorita número 2?- me preguntó. Definitivamente eso de señorita número dos no me gustó para nada, así que me acerque aun mas a su rostro y le dije:

-¿Será porque tal vez te gusta que te pongan atención y no a los demás?-

-Claro que no- intentó quitarse de encima mas no lo dejé.

-Entonces ¿por qué esa mirada de querer matar a Jun?- le pregunté a Kei

-Estas imaginándolo-

-Oye que me haiga golpeado la cabeza no significa que empiece a imaginar cosas Kei-le dije- creeme que puedo hacer lo que desee sin tener que pasar por alucinaciones o algo por el estilo-.

-¿enserio? pruébalo- me reto Kei

-De acuerdo pero atente a las consecuencias, te lo he advertido Kei- le dije para jalarlo mas hacia mi y juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso entre apasionado y dulce. Creo que lo deje impactado ya que al principio se quedo muy quieto y sorprendido pero no tardó mucho en responder. En lo único que podía pensar era en que sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, sin pensarlo el beso se fue trasformando en uno mas apasionado hasta que la falta de aire hizo que nos tuviésemos que separar.

-Al parecer no soy la única que imagina cosas Kei- dije para luego quitarlo de encima de mi.

-Tal vez- fue lo único que respondió

* * *

 **YEEEEIII terminé con este capítulo, sinceramente no se si continuarlo ya que escribir esto me llevó dos días, (mas bien un día ya que la inspiración me llegó a las 1:30 de la mañana) pero eso no importa.**

 **si quieren que continue dejen review**

 **besos (muak) okno jeje**

 **Juliiet Cullen**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Kei Pov'**

Después de ese beso que nos dimos no dejé de pensar en que sus labios son lo más adictivo y dulce que he provado en toda mi vida, definitivamente quiero probarlos otra vez pero la próxima vez que quiera besarla lo haré yo, claro que me encantó que ella lo hubiése iniciado después de todo ella siempre estuvo en mi corazón, esta y estará en el.

Así que me fui a sentar en donde estaba Hikari antes del susto que yo le provoqué, jamás me perdonaré por haberle hecho eso. Sentía la mirada de Hikari sobre mi y eso me hacia sentir nervioso pero no lo demuestro, tal vez si me pongo a "jugar" de la misma manera que ella lo hace podré hacer que ella me empiece a amar pero sinceramente no me quiero arriesgar.

 **Hikari Pov'**

Ese beso fue como estar en el paraíso, estoy tan sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer mas no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora no se que decir o hacer, supongo que esperaré a que lleguen los demás.

 **Narrador Omnisciente' del verbo yo**

Hikari y Kei estaban totalmente en silencio, tanto que no podían ni escuchar sus respiraciones de lo idos que estaban los dos.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos regresaron.

-Siento haber tardado, el maestro no nos quería dejar salir pero eso ya no importa, ¿te sientes mal? ¿qué sucedió mientras yo no estaba? ¿te hizo algo el pervertido de Kei?-preguntó Akira a su mejor amiga

-1-no me siento mal solo un poquito mareada, 2-pasó algo que después te contaré y 3-creo que fue al revés- respondió Hikari sonriendo tratando de que eso último no le afectara a su amiga.

-¿De acuerdo?-dijo Akira- Bueno... iré a preparar unos bocadillos, si me llegaran a necesitar lo cual dudo estaré en la cocina-

Dicho eso la chica se retiró a la cocina mientras Hikari observaba de reojo a Kei que platicaba con Tadashi, claro que Kei se daba cuenta que Hikari lo estaba observando y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ya que después de mucho pero muucho tiempo pudo llamar la atención de Hikari sin hacer esfuerzo alguno y eso lo hizo sentir emocionado pero no lo demostró, decidió que conquistaría a Hikari desde ese momento hasta la muerte si era eso necesario...

continuará...

* * *

 ** _ESTOY SECA! y si es tan corto que me decepciono de mi misma pero es lo que hay por ahora y no se preocupen por más que me tarde siglos (literalmente) no abandonaré ningún fic a menos que asi lo decida por cosas personales o de plano nos quiten el internet TT-TT_**

 ** _he decidido que el fic se acabará hasta que Hikari y Kei mantengan una relación y Hikari ya no tenga mas amnesia y si se diera la oportunidad escribiría en otro fic como va su relación y los obstáculos, celos entre otras cosas_**

 ** _byebye_**

 ** _besitos_**

 ** _Juliiet Cullen_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Narrador Omnisciente'**

—Chicos... ya me dio hambre—dijo Tadashi en voz alta

—Yo también—dijo Hikari

—Iré a preparar algunos bocadillos solo por ti Hikari NO por nadie más—y sin mas Akira se dirigió a la cocina que había en el jardín

 **Hikari Pov'**

Me le quedé viendo a Kei y por alguna extraña razón siento que mi estómago se revuelve cada vez que el me mira y tengo una gran necesidad de estar a su lado, pero si el no me quiere ni siente nada por mi no puedo hacer nada más que tratar de conquistarlo a mi manera o con unos cuantos consejos.

No se que recuerdos lleguen a mi cabeza una vez que la amnesia desaparezca, pero por ahora sólo trataré de continuar con mi vida aunque no recuerde a las personas, eso y seducir a Kei

—Chicos, ¿alguien me puede decir dónde se supone que vivo?—pregunté mientras observaba a los chicos que voltearon a verme desde que empecé a hablar.

—¡Claro! nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa al termino de las clases, solo espera un poco ¿si?— me contestó Tadashi

—Gracias— susurré

—Ya volví con unos bocadillos— anunció Akira saliendo de la cocina.

Akira se dirigió a la mesa y dejo los bocadillos junto con el té. Tadashi fue corriendo hacia la mesa y empezó a comerse los bocadillos dejando un poco para los demás. Caminé y tomé un bocadillo y me lo comí.

—¡Mmm, esto está muy sabroso Akira, eres muy buena cocinando!—dije alagando a Akira, realmente estaban muy sabrosos.

—¡Muchas gracias Hikari!— agradeció Akira

—De nada—dije en voz alta

Después de estar platicando por un buen rato y comiendo la campana donó indicándonos que era hora de ir a nuestras casas, desgraciadamente yo no recuerdo dónde vivo.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, ¿quién me llevará a mi casa?—pregunté

—¡YO!—

—¡YO!—Gritaron Akira y Kei al mismo tiempo

—Amm, ¿de acuerdo? creo que me pueden llevar los dos— dije

—De acuerdo—dijo de mala gana Akira al saber que Kei iría con nosotras

Salimos de la academia y me dediqué a seguir a Kei y Akari.

—Y... ¿tengo hermanos?—

—No... eres hija única, tu mama es una ama de casa y tu padre es un carpintero que le encantan las luchas—respondió Kei

—De acuerdo, tengo varias preguntas ¿creen que las puedan responder sin excepción alguna?—pregunté

—Trataremos— dijo Akira

—¿Quién de ustedes me conoce más y a quién conocí primero de todos ustedes?—

—Yo te conozco más que nadie, pero quien te conoció primero de todos nosotros fue la escoria de Kei— dijo presumidamente y a la vez con un tono agresivo dedicado a Kei mientras este solo la ignoraba y tenía puestos sus ojos en mi y me hacía sentir un poco nervioso y mi estómago me daba vueltas.

—¿Cuantos años tengo?—

—16 en un mes tendrás 17— esta vez respondió Kei

—Amm... y ¿Tengo novio o algo por el estilo?— pregunté para poder ver la reacción de Kei

—No—me respondió secamente Kei con una mirada celosa y un poco oscura

Creo que alguien esta celoso...

—Que bien, así no tengo que besar a alguien sin recordarlo—dije

—Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa Hikari—anunció Akira

Pude observar una casa humilde y hogareña, tenía una construcción común pero hermosa y pintada de un bello color durazno. Me despedí de Akira y Kei, entré a la casa y grité avisando que ya había llegado. En eso sale una mujer de como unos cuarenta y algo con una sonrisa grande y sincera.

—Bienvenida a casa Hikari, en unos momentos más estará la comida ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa—me dijo la señora que supongo que es mi madre

Asentí y fui directo a la escalera, al llegar al segundo piso no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba mi habitación por lo que empece a abrir cada una de las puestas que había. En la primera había un cuarto con una cama matrimonial y supuse que ahí dormían mis padres, cerré la puerta y abrí la siguiente, en esa estaba un baño pequeño, la cerré y entré a la siguiente. Definitivamente era mi habitación, las paredes eran de un tono morado pastel, una cama pegada a la pared, un armario del otro lado del cuarto, un pequeño escritorio en donde se situaba un cuadro con una fotografía de mis padres y yo de pequeña.

Me dirigí a mi cama, di un salto para aterrizar en mi cama. Me levanté y empece a quitarme el uniforme, fui hacia el armario y tomé una camisa color beige y un short color negro y me lo puse. Bajé las escaleras y busqué el comedor, cuando lo encontré me senté en una silla y llegó un hombre que supongo que era mi padre.

—Hola cariño—si, definitivamente era mi padre

—Hola papa—respondí

Después de eso llego mama y sirvió la cena, al terminar de cenar volví a subir las escaleras, me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando llegué apague la luz y me acosté en la cama. Tan solo mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas!_**

 ** _he regresado después de mas de un mes sin actualizar y he llegado con un capítulo mas de este fic._**

 ** _espero y les guste ya que si me ha costado mucho hacerlo ya que tuve que exprimir mi cerebro_**

 ** _he estado ocupada ya que el miércoles cumplí años y precisamente ese día me empezó a doler la garganta así que le pedí a mi madre que me diera algo y me dio antibiótico antes de comer y para acabarla de amolar comí carne de puerco y yo asi de ''osea que no se supone que no debo comer carne de puerco si me tomo un antibiótico'' pero lo deje pasar por que mi mama me dijo que estaba bien y a pesar de eso mi mama me volvió a decir que lo tomara y volví a comer carne de puerco y en toda la madrugada asumí las consecuencias de eso y pum ya hasta en la noche me llevaron al doctor y resulta que tengo una gran infección en la garganta y estoy con antibiótico aunque ya no me da tanta confianza tomarlo jajaja_**

 ** _Las quiero mucho_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Juliiet Cullen_**


	4. Capítulo 4

Suena la alarma y me levanto para apagarla, comienzo a colocarme el uniforme y salgo del cuarto para dirigirme a las escaleras.

Llego al primer piso y mi madre me dice que el desayuno esta listo así que voy a donde se encuentra un chico que por el parecido a mi padre supongo que es mi hermano o algo de la familia.

—Buenos días hermanita— saluda.

—Buenos días.

—Deberías darte prisa, tardaste en cambiarte de ropa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya me voy.

—Adiós.

Corro lo más que puedo para llegar a tiempo a la academia.  
Llego y varias chicas me reciben de lo más cordial.

—Buenos días Hikari-sama.

—Buenos días— lo digo con incomodidad ante tal recibimiento.

Trato de ignorarlo y continuo con mi camino hasta llegar al jardín.  
Al llegar me encuentro con los gemelos descansando sobre Ryu en el sofá que se encuentra detrás de la pequeña mesa del centro, me siento en el sillón que está al lado y saco mi cuaderno para comenzar a hacer deberes que al parecer tenía pendiente y no lo recordaba hasta que leí una libreta llena de tareas y deberes de la escuela que decía para cuando eran.

— ¡Hola!

Escucho a alguien gritar por lo que me giro y observo que es Tadashi saludándonos, quien recibe una mirada asesina por parte de Ryu por casi despertar a los gemelos de su pequeña siesta, lo que causa miedo en Tadashi al imaginarse lo que Ryu podría hacer con él si no estuviese acostado junto con los gemelos.

Río un poco al imaginarme esa escena y poco después entra Kei caminando para terminar sentado a mi izquierda y manteniendo una mirada fija en mi, por lo que trato de ignorarlo y concentrarme en el cuaderno que se encuentra en mi regazo.  
Pasa un pequeño lapso de 5 minutos y aún siento la mirada de Kei sobre mi, así que me volteo hacia él

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o por qué me miras tanto? — le pregunto directamente sin rodeo alguno.

—Sólo admiraba lo hermosa que eres.

Siento mis mejillas un poco calientes al escuchar su respuesta a mi pregunta y termino volteando de nuevo a mi cuaderno por la vergüenza de que me vea toda roja por lo que acaba de decir.

—Y te vez aún más hermosa con ese lindo color rosado sobre tus adorables mejillas.

Okay. Ahora toda mi cara está completamente roja y no lo puedo ni evitar y mucho menos controlar.

—Ya está listo el té.

Gracias a dios Akira aparece y se convierte en mi salvadora pues no tendré que mirar o responderle a Kei.

— ¿Qué preparaste esta vez Akira? — pregunta Tadashi.

—Son mini tartas de frutas y están deliciosas. Así que primero te irás a lavar las manos con mucho jabón desinfectante antes de tocar una sola mini tarta, no quiero que las contamines todas por los gérmenes que llevas en las manos porque te pusiste a jugar en los jardines exteriores a la academia.

— ¡Que mala eres! — exclama Tadashi en respuesta a lo que dijo Akira

—No soy mala, soy higiénica. Tonto.

—Por cierto, chicos se acercan los exámenes y sé que seremos los mejores como siempre. Pero a pesar de eso me preocupo por Hikari. Con la pequeña amnesia que tiene no se si estará preparada para los exámenes, porque puede que no califique para estar con nosotros- gracias por la confianza Tadashi.

—Eso se soluciona muy fácil. Simplemente le podemos dar tutorías o hacer un grupo de estudio para ayudarla— menciona Ryu.

— ¿Y lo haríamos aquí o en la casa de uno de nosotros?

—Chicos, no es necesario que hagan todo eso por mi. Yo puedo estudiar por mi cuenta y eso es lo que haré- les digo a los chicos.

—Nosotros queremos hacerlo porque existe la posibilidad de que tu promedio baje y no estés entre los primeros siete y alguien más consiga tu lugar. Tu amnesia no le importa a la mamá de Tadashi, ella sólo quiere a los mejores.

— ¿Enserio es necesario que hagan eso? — pregunto

— ¡Claro! Somos tus amigos, yo tu mejor amiga, así que como lo soy, te recomiendo que no pases mucho tiempo con el acosador de Kei— asegura y recomienda Akira.

—De acuerdo.

Eso sonó más como una duda que como respuesta o confirmación a lo que había dicho.

—Genial, empezaremos esta tarde en mi casa. Terminando el horario de clases tu y yo nos dirigiremos a mi hogar.

—Pero ¿y los demás? — pregunto

—Ellos no importan.

—No es necesario que hagas eso Akira, después de todo yo soy el único que la puede ayudar ya que soy el número uno desde siempre- creo que ya sé por qué me fastidiaba antes Kei.

—Púdrete. Yo seré quien la ayude y será gracias a mi que ella te superará y caerás en el segundo lugar.

Valla, eso rimó.

—Cálmense chicos. Iré a la biblioteca y estudiaré ahí y si realmente quieren ayudarme lo harán sin discutir. Permiso— acabo y me levanto del sillón.

* * *

Salgo del _jardín_ y camino hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba dentro de la academia. Llego a la biblioteca y atravieso las puertas, camino hacia las mesas buscando un lugar para tomar asiento y por fin lo encuentro. Dejo ahí mi maletín y busco entre todos los estantes los libros que voy a necesitar para estudiar —los cuales serán muchos, en mi opinión—, tomo todos los que mis brazos pueden cargar y camino con mucho cuidado hacia la mesa donde están mis cosas.

Me detengo cuando siento que alguien toma los libros que tenía entre mis brazos. Me encuentro con la espalda de Kei, lo cual es un poco _creepy,_ pues por alguna razón conozco bien su espalda y esa confesión para mi misma hace que sienta un escalofrío por mi espalda.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que soy la única que está parada en la biblioteca, pues incluso Kei está sentado ordenando los libros que tomé en la mesa.

Camino hacia él y tomo asiento en la silla que se encuentra a su costado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto

—Ayudándote a estudiar.

— ¿Por qué? Todo lo que se de ti desde que no tengo memoria es que siempre me superas en todo. Y lo peor de eso es que te burlas de mi. No te entiendo. ¿Acaso me odias y por eso me haces ponerme nerviosa o avergonzada?

— ¡No te odio y nunca podría hacerlo! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? -exclama Kei

— ¿Ver qué?

—Nada, pongámonos a estudiar, que no te dejaré las cosas fáciles y volveré a ser el primer lugar.

No contesto y mejor tomo uno de los libros de la mesa y comienzo a leerlo mientras tomo apuntes sobre todo su una parte muy profunda de mi cerebro se continúa preguntando qué es lo que quiso decir Kei, pero no logro descifrarlo.

* * *

 ** _OMG_**  
 ** _He actualizado. No lo puedo creer._**  
 ** _Espero y sea de su agrado ya que no pude pensar en algo más que en esto y me exprimí mucho el cerebro para crear este capítulo._**


End file.
